


unsaid

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [137]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: things i would say to you don't include sorry





	unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Title: unsaid  
> Written: ? – April 20, 2019

things I would say to you don’t  
include sorry; things I would say to  
you don’t include regret. mistakes were made  
       with both hands.

things I would say to you—  
so many they keep me up at  
night, and things I would say to  
      you always end in goodbye.

if we could go back, I don’t  
know what would be changed. I don’t  
think you and I were ever meant  
       to stay.

things I would say to you will  
always be on the tip of my  
           tongue, will forever remain unsung.

you and I were never meant to  
stay and if I could go back,  
there are so many things I still  
       wouldn’t say .


End file.
